


Galaxy Compass

by Jiggle_Physics



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alec is trying, Canonical Character Death, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grandpa Drack, Impulsive thinking, Mental Breakdown, Non cannon dialouge, Politics, Poor Life Choices, Romantic Fluff, Ryder is sarcastic, Temporary Character Death, Violence, best friends with everyone, cannon dialouge, hints of depression, liam is a ray of sunshine, more tags to come, multiple breakdowns, ryder makes everyone panic, stressed ryder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: The Ryders left hopeful for the new start of Andromeda and all the riches of a new galaxy to explore. The plans had been set, waterproof tight for this dream come true mission. However; sometimes plans go astray in the most catastrophic ways leaving others frantic to puzzle things back together again. Easier said than done. It's also a lot easier when it's not the whole of the galaxy counting on her.





	Galaxy Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fandom that is Mass Effect Andromeda. Please keep all hands in the train while it is in motion, store your carry ons and keep all children four legged or not in the specialized seats. Refreshments will be served with fluff and the occasional spicy smut. Then angst and creeping family issues. But our last stop will hopefully be a happy ending for all. Thank you for choosing the JPhysic's Fandom Train we hope you enjoy your ride. As always critique is welcomed and comments are valued! Please enjoy!

Cassiopeia Ryder felt exhausted and idly wondered if she would still have the massive hangover headache in six-hundred years that she had now. Her friends had taken her and her brother to celebrate resulting in things getting minorly out of control. Granted most of it was from Scott but she couldn’t have him take all the blame as all of the night she instigated and continued to root on her twin’s antics. 

“Oh, Cassie!” She flinched under her -younger- twin’s loud voice booming through the hallway.

“Go burn in hell, Scott.” He grinned at her while she rubbed her fingers over her temples, “How are you not curled in a ball on your side?”

“And give away my secret?” She glared but regardless he handed over a small pill that she gulped down dry and watched in humor at her brother’s scrunched up face, “I hate it when you do that.”

Cassie shook her head and wore a grin down the hallway she was excited, genuinely excited, about the adventure they were going on. Cryo did scare her, being stuck in stasis with the universe moving around you but to wake up somewhere completely new was worth the slight heart palpitations. The thought of her hair not being dyed it’s orange, gold and red hues was irritating, she’d spent her last credits to get it done. One of the last things she could take with her from the Milky Way that didn’t have to go through restrictions. 

Her father had pinned her under the famous Ryder Stare that she’d been subject too often with Scott as a child. In hindsight neither told him about the matching tattoos. Cassie’s on her thigh and Scott’s on his calf, their secret to each other like they were kids again. She shoved him with a grin remembering the stupid secrets. Where a tool was, where the cookies had been that day or the time schedule of their mother’s hair appointment so they could eat said cookies.

“Ryders!” The shout was sharp and sudden and demanding. 

Both stopped and turned with their bodies snapping to attention. It was a practiced ease, father or not anyone within the Initiative knew that underline command. Alec Ryder had that particular presence about him. He made your name into a commanding sentence that by now most if not all his team instantly obeyed. His children were no different. Their father looked at his children’s stance, firm, correct, solid. Their face passive. Blank of emotion. Perfectly synchronized in their motions. Reaching the end of the stairs he allowed a hardly there smile and his children reflected it, looking almost proud at his grin. 

“Are you two ready?” He watched both children beam, and stand a little straighter.

“Yes, Sir.” Synchronized again but with far more personality than before, more relaxed recognizing they were talking to their father not the Pathfinder.

All three walked by various peoples as they went to their pods. Alec would go first. Turning to his son he pulled the boy in, resting his forehead against Scott’s. Then the same to his daughter. The words ‘I love you’ were never really said between the three as they didn’t have to be. This was their goodbye or goodnight as it were, a six hundred years nap was going to be a long time away from each other. Alec stepped in and the doctors put him under. The twins turned to each other pressing their foreheads together. 

“Bet you ten credits I’ll wake up first.” Scott smirked all confidence. 

“Oh sure. I should just let my little brother win.” Cassie grinned back. 

“Only by minute!” Both were bluffing off their terror, their fear of the unknown and reaching for the sarcasm and jokes to deflect like they always did.

The doctors called for Scott and he squeezed his sister’s arms for reassurance before turning away to step into his pod, “Be ready to lose that bet Cas.”

Cassie was last to settle into the pod, it was blaring white and so quiet it was loud. She hated the quiet. The plexiglass shut in front of her and she pressed against the cushions and began to count her breathing. 

‘Huh...my hangover’s gone.’


End file.
